


You Can't Handle the Truth

by Jedi1514



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi1514/pseuds/Jedi1514
Summary: Mila needs him to be focused right now. Mila needs him to act like the top defense attorney in the state. Mila is being charged with first degree murder and the last thing she needs is for her attorney to be staring at the prosecutor's ass instead of the judge.





	You Can't Handle the Truth

**“If there were no bad people, there would be no good lawyers.”**

**-Charles Dickens**

**December 11, 2016**

_ Description of Event: On the night of December 9, 2016, business tycoon Mikhail Trankov was killed in the bedroom of his New York City penthouse. The police were alerted at 8:28 pm via 911 call placed by his wife, former figure skater Mila Babicheva. When police arrived on scene they interviewed Babicheva and eyewitness Sara Crispino. Babicheva reported that Trankov arrived home early unexpectedly from a business trip, and at approximately 8:15pm found Babicheva in their bedroom with Crispino. Interviews with Trankov’s chauffeur, Emil Nikola, confirm that Trankov arrived at the complex at approximately 8:10pm. Babicheva and Crispino, when interviewed by lead detective JJ Leroy reported that Trankov became enraged, and attempted to attack Babicheva with a lamp from the bedside table. Babicheva then grabbed an ice skate that had been lying near the closet next to the bed and stuck Trankov in the head with it. The skate was recovered and taken into evidence with blood on it, and the M.E. has confirmed that Trankov died from blunt force trauma to the head consistent with being struck with an object such as a skate. According to Babicheva and Crispino the altercation was over at 8:20pm. EMT Leo de Iglesia confirmed upon arrival at 8:30pm that Trankov was dead. Officer Georgi Popovich was the first officer on scene at 8:32pm. On December 10, 2016 investigators discovered evidence that Babicheva and Crispino planned to leave the country to leave the country. At approximately 3:30pm Mila Babicheva was arrested for the murder of Mikhail Trankov. Sarah Crispino was arrested as an accessory to murder._

            Viktor pushed the arrest report away from himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly.

            “Have they charged her yet?” Yakov shook his head, scowl firmly in place. Yuri had plucked the arrest report from his desk and was now rummaging through it.

            “This reads like classic self-defense.” Viktor gave his protégé a sharp look, raising an eyebrow. “You know, except for the part where she waited eight minutes to call the police and made plans to escape the country with her lover.” Yuri amended. Viktor chuckled lowly in his throat and motioned for the arrest report.

            “She’s high profile, famous. I gauruntee the press has already gotten wind of her arrest and when the D.A. charges her, which I’m sure they won’t waste any time in doing, it’s going to be on the front page of every paper in the country.” Yakov nodded in agreement and Viktor began to gather his things, swinging his blazer onto his shoulders and motioning to Yuri.

            “Well, I guess we’re spending the night in jail kitten.”

 

**December 12, 2017**

            Viktor had just gotten settled into his desk with his favorite coffee when  Yuri came storming down the hallway. Viktor watched through the glass windows of his office as he bristled when his secretary greeted him, hissing at her before slamming open the door and dropping a piece of paper onto Viktor’s desk as if it offended him. It was a small report, only two pages long, and Viktor knew why Yuri was upset as soon as he read the first line.

           

_The Undersigned, being sworn says on information and belief, that MILA BABICHEVA, did in the County of New York, State of New York, on or about December 9, 2016, commit the felony of MURDER in violation of the Penal Code of New York…_

            “I told you they  wouldn’t wait long to charge her.”

            “We just had the bail hearing this morning.”

            “And the fact that the judge didn’t grant her bail should have told us this was coming.” Yuri’s scowl deepened.

            “But Murder 1. Really?” Viktor shot him an amused glance over his coffee.

            “They do have evidence she planned to flee the country with her lover the day after the murder.” Yuri scoffed.

            “ So she planned to run away, doesn’t mean she planned to murder him. Besides, he attacked her first.” Viktor looked up and winked, grinning as Yuri huffed and collapsed onto the couch he kept against the wall.

            “And that’s exactly what we argue. Everything they have is circumstantial with no eye witnesses. As long as Sara comes through with her testimony, Mila won’t have to take the stand and we get her off on self defense.” Yuri eyed him critically.

            “Did she do it?” Viktor looked up from his email.

            “What do you mean? She defended herself.”

            “Don’t play with me Viktor. She made me leave the room at the beginning, when you asked her about it. I don’t care if she did it, I just want to know.” Viktor eyed him thoughtfully, and then frowned.

            “I know for a fact you know what attorney-client privilege is Yuri, you passed law school and the bar after all. With flying colors I might add.” Yuri gave him a petulant look in response.

            “What Mila said to me in confidence is between her and myself, and no one else. It’s not your job to question that, it’s your job to help defend her. And if you can’t accept that you might want to rethink going into this line of business.” Viktor gestured around the office. “Feltsman & Co. The best criminal defense firm in New York City. It’s an incredible opportunity for any lawyer fresh out of law school. But if you want to jump ship and go to the State Attorney’s office I understand.” Yuri looked like he wanted to jump out of his seat and strangle him.

            “Fuck you Viktor.” He just smirked and returned to his inbox, scrolling through the flood of emails from reporters and news stations.

            “Well it looks like the press got wind of our case.” Yuri brightened up at the change of topic.

            “Have they found out what the murder weapon was yet? I can see the headlines now. Star figure skater skates husband to death.” Viktor frowned.

            “Dear god I hope that’s not what they go with. I’m more interested to see how the prosecutor will deal with it in their opening.”

            “Who is the prosecutor anyway?”

            “It’s got to be Celestino. No way they would let an assistant state attorney take this on alone.” Regardless, Viktor flipped to the last page of the charging document to check.

           

            _Signed, YUURI KATSUKI, Assistant State Attorney, on behalf of_

_CELESTINO CIALDINI, State Attorney_


End file.
